


I Love You

by Marvel_Shipper_Reborn



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Naked Cuddling, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Shipper_Reborn/pseuds/Marvel_Shipper_Reborn
Summary: This is a short drabble that shall express my thankful feelings to have become a part of the Hiddleston Fandom. I ended up thinking of Tom in his late teenage / early adult years.





	

It had been always only been _her_ , he remembers.

How easily they had been coming up with he will never understand, and he is secretly glad that she had taken this big step with _him_.

She had been his sister’s best friend for quite some years, and he could have fallen for her right away when he had seen her for the first time. He had gotten to know her so well: he had listened to her parent issues, college issues, boyfriend issues… He still thinks he knows her better than anyone else.

There had always been some chemistry between the two of them, but neither of them dared to go for it – _maybe because weare still so young_ , he thinks and shakes his head with a smile on his lips.

He had learned to keep himself at bay whenever she was around – _s_ _h_ _e_ _wo_ _u_ _ld_ _n_ _’t_ _wa_ _n_ _t_ _so_ _m_ _et_ _h_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _f_ _ro_ _m_ _m_ _e_ _anyway_ _coward_ , his mind had told him over and over again, and he can still feel the pain in his chest when he looks at her every single time anew.

It had been around the beginning of this year, he remembers. She had been invited over for dinner and a movie night together with Emma and – much to his fortune – himself, to forget all the problems the world seemed to give her sensitive soul permanently. She had felt safe when he had pulled his arm around her, and she had snuggled up so close that he could have felt her chest rising and falling at her very rapid breathing. That night, they had kissed for the first time, and the nice buzz of mulled wine had made them do some _more_ when he had carried her to his bedroom later that night.

They might be young, but he is sure that this was _love_ what they had made. He never would have imagined to lose his virginity this… _divi_ _n_ _e,_ he reminds himself with a chuckle and takes a shaky deep breath.

He feels her hand on his right now, feels the warmth of her body pressed up against his side when she leans into him, her head resting on his shoulder.

She’s pressing her nose against his arm, kissing his skin ever so softly, and he loves the way she makes him feel.

Then, sudddenly, her mouth is planting sloppery kisses up to his neck, then jaw, then mouth, and he needs to pull her into his lap and wrap his arms around her waist.

She fumbles with the buttons of his shirt, then pushes it over his torso and arms, and her fingers graze over his chest, tracing light circles around his nipples.

Her clothes are much more difficult than his, he always muses, and she has to laugh at the sight of his pouting lips. They’re off very soon, though, and thus he can drive his attention to her breasts, where he worships each of them.

She grinds her crotch against his tightening jeans, forcing a deep growl out of him. Her slender fingers unfasten his belt, some cheap fake leather that’s gone through quite a few semesters already, and he throws his head back the moment she touches him through his pants.

He pushes her on her back then, kissing every inch of her body until he’s on level with her mound, and laps at her entrance. Her back arches off his bed-sofa, and she clasps a hand over her mouth to regulate the volume of her moans and yelps. _She looks so beautiful like this,_ he thinks, _her face so flushed, eyes wide open and her fingers tousling his curls._

Her arousal is on his tongue, the sweet moisture captured on his lips, and it’s like aphrodisiac for him.

When he crawls up next to her, she pulls him on top of her, her eyes revealing hunger. He takes his time though, and caresses her face when he finally pushes inward.

Her nails are scraping down his back, digging into his skin. She forces him to go _harder_ , _faster_ , _deeper_ , and he obliges happily by thrusting his hips forward, earning moan after moan out of that sweet mouth of hers.

 _I_ _’_ _m_ _close_ he hears her whisper hoarsely, and he doesn’t need to hear more – it takes a while, he knows, but when she contracts around him, her inner walls clenching ever so tightly and pulling him with her, he is lost in the pleasure – _t_ _h_ _eir_ pleasure – and they cry out together, not caring who might even hear them.

He gently holds her in her orgasm, even when her lower body jumps during the aftershocks, his phallus gliding out of her core, resting against her crotch, nestled safely between their bodies, and she collapses against his chest. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the shell of her ear, soothing with words that he only uses for her – sweet and tender, romantic and erotic.

She falls asleep in his arms, in all her naked glory, and it warms his heart to see her like this. Never has she looked like this – an angel, fallen into his life, turned his world upside down.

He kisses the spot between her neck and shoulder, and the words fall off his lips so easily he doesn’t even know why he never got the strength to say them before. He knows it might not be forever, and they will still grow and eventually realize that they’re not meant to stay together, but what matters is only right now, and he needs to let her know, because that is how feels, from the bottom of his heart.

„I love you.“


End file.
